


О поэтах, медведях и полосатых кошках

by WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: драбблы от G до PG-13 [5]
Category: British Writer RPF, Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF
Genre: Gen, Historical
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: Бен Джонсон оказался на мели. Таймлайн — 1597 год, после постановки и громогласного запрета комедии «Собачий остров», написанной в соавторстве Беном Джонсоном и Томасом Нэшем.





	О поэтах, медведях и полосатых кошках

Хорошо, что есть бордели. И ямы для травли медведей — денег они приносят столько же, как и театры, но уж их-то точно никто никогда не запретит. Медведи — это вам не актеры. Медведь не будет острить, называя польского короля чурбаном ради сиюминутной потехи публики, медведь не напьется в хлам и не полезет в драку с констеблями; в конце концов, медведь не станет кричать прямо со сцены, когда за все содеянное посреди спектакля за ним придут слуги милорда Топклиффа, что дело его политическое. А все потому, что нет на свете существа более ненадежного, чем актер. А уж актер и драмодел в одной персоне для дела смерти подобен. Гонору — будто он самое меньшее король Испании, а ума — что у полосатой кошки. 

Хэнслоу хмуро уставился на стоящего перед ним высоченного парня. На запястьях у того мокли широкие полосы от кандалов, кожу сплошь покрывали черные точки блошиных укусов, а от нечесаной гривы и бороды разило так, что Хэнслоу поморщился.

Бен Джонсон только сегодня с утра был освобожден из Гейтхауса воистину титаническими стараниями Неда Аллена и тут же примчался в «Розу». О, не ради извинений или благодарностей, вовсе нет — перехватить деньжат, чтобы залечь на дно, пока утихнет буря, вызванная его же стараниями. А театры закрыли, и не так, как это бывало раньше, не на пару-тройку недель, чтобы потом открыть заново, с еще большим размахом. О нет, из-за этого молодчика и его перченого языка театры, как поговаривают, закрыты теперь навсегда. До самой смерти Его Величества короля польского, надо полагать. Да не продлит Господь годы его жизни. 

И что прикажете теперь делать? 

— Какая муха укусила вас с Нэшем? Зачем вообще нужно было вставлять в пьесу дурацкие шуточки?

— Потому что это хорошие шутки, мистер Хэнслоу. И публика была в восторге — вы ведь сами слышали, как партер хлопал и свистел? 

— Да, все те полтора представления, что мы успели дать. А между тем я уже уплатил еженедельную мзду милорду Тилни. За семь спектаклей! Три фунта! Кто мне их вернет? Ты, Бен? Может быть, твой приятель Нэш? Да если бы не мой возлюбленный зять, вы бы оба сгнили в тюрьме! И поделом!

Он видел, как Джонсон дернул своей бородищей и сжал огромные кулаки — каменщика, а вовсе не поэта, которым называл себя, следуя какой-то странной прихоти. 

— Мистер Хэнслоу… Вы ведь сами подстрекали нас к этому! «Давай, Том, напиши, вжарь как следует!» — это ведь ваши слова?! А теперь Том умирает с голоду, из-за «мягких» допросов Топклиффа я чуть не лишился рук, а вы говорите поделом?!

Нет, все же у полосатых кошек ума побольше, чем у поэтов. Кошка будет ластиться к ласкающей и кормящей ее руке и, выпрашивая пропитание, вовсе не будет вонзать в нее зубы.

Джонсон, однако, взял себя в руки.

— Я прошу немногого, мистер Хэнслоу. Пару фунтов в долг, и я верну вам сторицей, у меня уже готова новая пьеса…

— Снова о польском короле?

— Нет, на этот раз о лондонской публике и ее повадках… Я назову ее «Всяк в своем нраве».

— Ну-ка, ну-ка…

Хэнслоу оживился. Любое «никогда» имеет свойство заканчиваться — это он знал, как никто другой.


End file.
